Princess of Heart Princess of Moon
by Kikenbutsu
Summary: Kingdom Hearts- Sailor Moon. After Maleficent finds her way into Juuban it is torn apart by heartless, but her real reason for dropping by is collect the 7th princess of Heart. Miss Usagi Tsukino. Sora-Usag-Riku.


_One sky, one destiny. _

"Luna…" Usagi's large, curious eyes stared up at the sky. Something was wrong. Throughout all the nights she had stayed up and counted the stars by the window next to her bed, so far she had counted… about…817. That was only a rough estimate of course, but tonight, the large, dark gaps in the sky reduced that number to an all time low.

_Darkness._

"Yes Usagi?" The guardian cat would answer, averting her gaze from the book Ami had allowed her to borrow to look at the sky. Her brows furrowed in confusion as well, "There are…"

"A lot less stars tonight, yeah." Usagi would nod, looking out into the December night. She would then continue to open up the window and climb out on her balcony. Her long Victorian pink nightgown squished around her ankles as she stared. What was going on?

Luna skipped after her, jumping onto her shoulder. "We should call the scouts." She offered as a solution.

"Yeah, let's." Moving back inside her mouth way covered by a large gloved hand. She struggled against the confines, a strong arm coming to hold around her waist and pressing her against their chest.

Luna, making a gallant jump at the boy's head would stop, frozen still in the air, and then she would fall, on her side, in a thud. Still, frozen in place, teeth bared and claws out.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, wetting those black gloves that covered her mouth. "Mmmph…"

"Shhh…quiet princess, it'll all be over soon." The boy would whisper into her ear, his lips tingling against the wisps of hair that tumbled down her back and over the sides of her face. She looked to her right, in her mirror she could make out what he looked like.

His hair was gray, so platinum and white it was almost blinding. It reached his shoulders in stick straight clumps. He towered over her a few inches. He wore the _strangest outfit. _A skin tight yellow shirt that clutched his chest and muscles, it outlined his power. A large X covered the front of his outfit. He wore black gloves on each hand. And large blue… pantaloons, underneath there were various suspenders and large grey, black and yellow sneakers.

"Riku, you must be a gentleman." At that moment a tall, lean woman would materialize in the middle of her bedroom. She wore a long black robe, simple but utterly terrifying. Her face was pale, so pale it was almost blue. Lips outlined in crimson lipstick she wore something akin to horns on either side of her head. Her eyes, large, yellow and sunken in dark sockets. She carried a staff in one hand, glowing ominously and on her shoulder was a crow. He squawked at her. She reeled back a little.

Usagi was shaking now, her brooch was all the way across the room, and still attached to the red bow of her school uniform. She was useless. 

"How very pretty…" The woman would extend a hand and brush a tear from her cheek. "Let go of that sweet face Riku, let her breath easier."

Riku would let go of her mouth, hand moving across her upper body to lock down her arms in a vice grip. She winced at the pressure. "LUNA! LUNA WAKE UP! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! LET GO OF ME! MOM! DAD! SHINGO! HELP! LET GO! LET GO!"

"SILENCE!" the woman would yell, all at once, Usagi couldn't speak. It was as if her next plea was caught in her throat.

"Lu—" Nothing else.

"Much better, princess, you should obviously be seen and not heard. I am Maleficent; this is my associate, Riku. I have a proposal for you princess. You can both come quietly, willingly and give me that pure, sweet heart of yours or you can come with a fight and give that pure, sweet heart of yours. Take your pick."

Usagi, able to talk now answered, "I don't know what you want lady but I'll never do it!"

Screams, agonizing and unholy screams tore throughout her household at that moment, and then, the streets went alive with police, people screaming and cars crashing.

"What…what's happening?" Usagi would ask; eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"This world has also become connected princess. It is now part of Kingdom Hearts. Soon this world too will be consumed by the darkness. You though, princess. You are the key." Maleficent would say over the terrified screams.

Luna was awakening now, dazed and confused some would stand on unsteady legs. "Usagi-hime…"

"What is this all about?" Usagi asked, looking worriedly to Luna who seemed out of place.

"You, sweet Serenity are the seventh princess of heart. You hold the key to kingdom hearts. I need you, we..." She stopped to look at Riku, "need you."

"**_MARS FIREBIRD_**!"

At that point, before Maleficent could do anymore terrible bidding her room door burst was burst open by the hot flash of flames.

"**_VENUS LOVE ME…CHAIN!_**" Sailor Venus would yell, wrapping that white hot chain around Maleficent. In one scream Maleficent would call forth the darkness. It burst around the room, infecting the once safe space with their unholy presence.

Distracted for a moment, Riku let go of Usagi to assist Maleficent, at that moment, Haruka and Ami had chance to grab Usagi and burst through the balcony, Usagi was able to grab Luna before she was whisked away. Throughout the streets cars crashed, people screams and little black monsters ran around, scratching and hurting people in every way imaginable.

"They are after you Usagi!" Ami would say as Haruka carried the small girls in her arms, jumping from building top to building top. "This world is unstable Usagi, if you are not captured then you will be scattered to another world. We have to protect—"

At that moment something slammed into them, a monster of some sort that spat fire. "Mercury…Bubbles… **_BLAST!" _**Ami would call and an array of bubbles hit the monster, before their surroundings were covered in a thick fog. It sputtered a few times before it fell, disintegrating.

"What was that?!" Usagi would ask, but Haruka just pushed her brooch into her hand. She must've grabbed it while she was distracted.

"Take this princess and be safe." Haruka said as the floor began to crumble underneath her feet. Throughout the falling debris, Haruka's grip on her princess was broken and Usagi fell, deep into the endless abyss of Kingdom Hearts…or was it?

-----

_Ow…my head…_

"Are you alright kupo?" It was a happy voice, high and cute, but she wasn't about to compliment or smile with it. She was in no condition for happy faces and giggles. So she reached upwards to block the lantern's light that hung above her throbbing head. Instead, she brushed something soft, like a ball of hair.

"Don't touch my pom-pom kupo. Why does everyone want to touch me pom-pom kupo!?" It would say in a now very shrill voice, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry…" she would mutter and roll onto her side, what the hell? Where was she? Surely, this wasn't Kansas.

"Watch where you fall next time!" It was followed by an indigent quack, it was also a shrill voice but this was different it was much clearer and although her eyes were still adjusting to the light it looked as if this voice belonged to…a duck?! Now, on any other day she would have considered this to be strange, but not today. No, she MUST'VE BEEN suffering from a concussion.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to fall from the SKY!" Of course she didn't and she getting really ticked off thinking she had been blamed twice for things she didn't even mean to do for that past fifty seconds she had woken up.

"Donald…a-yuck, I don't think she meant to hit Sora." Goofy would intervene.

"Yeah Donald, I mean, look at her, she didn't mean to fall on me. Here, let me help you." His hand was warm and it almost thawed her shiver body on contact.

Grabbing his outstretched hand she would be pulled upwards. She wriggled and wobbled on unsteady limbs. Sora, seeing her fragile state he would work on impulse and take her into his arms. She leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat; it was fast and slow at the same time. Or was his slow and her own fast, beating pounding into her ears like a drum? For a second, she'd almost sleep and then the thought of being concussed crossed her mind again, she pulled away from the brunette boy quickly.

"Where am I?" She would continue, "Where are my friends?" She would demand as if he knew them all.

"Before we answer any of YOUR questions you have to answer OURS!" Donald would chime in before Goofy's answer left his lips in response to her question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Usagi…Usagi Tsukino… I come from Juuban." She would reply giving a bit more than the required information.

"Miss Usagi, you're in Traverse Town, you're world has been destroyed by the heartless." Goofy would reply with another small, a-yuck.

"Heartless?" She didn't know exactly what a heartless was but it didn't sound good. She was only assuming a heartless was one of those black monsters with the huge claws she'd seen attacking people in the streets.

"They are people who have been consumed by darkness, the evil power the rules Kingdom Hearts. Which means now all the people in your world that were consumed by the heartless have become on of those monsters."

It was just as if a glass had broken into a million shards pierced her skin all at once but she was a mute and she had no way of expressing her pain. "All?" Besides Haruka and Ami who helped her get away, the rest of the Sailor Senshi had been in her room fighting Maleficent. For her. In one wave of emotion tears literally spilled out of her eyes and down her face. "Well…" She would go on, "What happens to all those people who didn't get caught by the heartless?"

"They get transported to other worlds, like you did, here in Traverse Town." As Sora said this, a determined look came about her face and she clutched the pink brooch between her fingers.

"I have to go, before that woman comes back…" Usagi would argue.

"What woman?" Donald would go on asking, nosy as usual.

"The woman who tried to capture me in my world." Usagi said and waved her hand dismissively as if it weren't any ole' thing.

"Someone tried to capture you?" Sora said, taken aback, he remembered what happened with Alice. And so far, she still wasn't found.

"She said that I was one of these Seven Princesses." Usagi would say, their level of interest was suspicious and standing in the middle of Traverse Town, in her nightgown, barefoot and giving inquisitive glances to a boy, a dog and a duck, she looked utmost peculiar. "Why?"

"Because if so, you have to come with us."

"Miss Usagi does nothing without my consent." Would come a proud voice. Looking around the group was puzzled, where was that coming from anyway?

But Usagi had already sensed it and flung herself to her knees gathering Luna into her arms, "Luna!"

Sora sighed and slapped his forehead, "More talking animals?"

-----

"You think she'll be alright Doc?" Jack would ask, observing the leggy creature that he had discovered only about an hour ago.

"Of course she'll be alright." He would say, moving around the table idly in his zip-chair. "I'll take good care of her, she's a prime specimen."

Jack interrupted quickly, "Now Doc, there is no need of any experiments; the girl has had it rough already. Look at her; she's so complex and so enigmatic!" He would yell in interest. "She's great, and so very beautiful."

Sally watched jealously from 'round the corner. "Hrm…" She was wondering who they were speaking about, but Jack's own leggy figure had obscured her view of the 'prime specimen'.

"I brought you your lunch," Sally would say, it wasn't his soup; it was actually her own but of course she wanted to observe what had caused such a buzz throughout Halloween Town.

"Lunch?" Dr. Finklestein would remove the top of his skull to give him brain a small itch, "Didn't I already have lunch?" He would ask looking down at the bowl that was place in his lap.

Indeed, he had already had lunch, but she looked at him strangely, "Are you alright, that was yesterday? Aren't you hungry?" She touched his forehead with the back of her palm. He waved her off rudely.

"Move girl, leave me to my food, I'm starving." He would say. While he took to his third meal of the day before dinner time she would steal a glance at the girl they spoke of. Her breath was almost caught in her throat. How very pretty she was indeed!

Although her face was bruised at the moment and her hair disarray it was easy to see she had been a great beauty otherwise. She had short blue hair that fell around her ears in the most delicate curls, smooth pale skin, long dark lashes and she wore the strangest outfit. It was a very high skirt attached to what seemed like a body suit, blue boots on her feet and elbow length gloves adorned her hands. A great beauty indeed.

"Hello Sally." Jack would greet as she took in the sight to behold. "Are you interested in what I have here?" He asked moving being Sailor Mercury's head and standing, arms outstretched.

"Yes Jack, who is this?" Sally asked as Jack started.

"I was walking Zero and all of a sudden this girl, falls and lands smack dab in the well in the middle of Town!" He would explain, "It was like a sign, this Halloween we will have things falling from the sky!" He would say raising a triumphant hand. "I fished her out of the well and brought her here. I hope she turns out okay. I wonder what color her eyes are."

Reaching over he would open one eye of the sailor scout's and draw back the lids with rough, skeleton fingers, at that second, the other eye opened and two large blue eyes stared at him.

"Blue." He said answering his question just before the Laboratory of Dr. Finklestein broke out with a high pitched scream of sheer _terror._

-----

"What shall we do with her?" Riku would ask, holding the much larger girl in his hands, Haruka had been captured by the heartless not long after Ami and Usagi had fallen through the gorge. Now, instead of becoming a heartless solider she was subject to whatever Maleficent decided.

Riku had admired that girl with the blonde hair; he had admired her a lot. Not only by her looks but by the innocence in her eyes. It was all the more stunning when he realized how much more power she possessed that she let on.

He was interested with that girl. Hearing Maleficent talk about her with such high standing made him feel like she was worth the trouble. And what beautifully long hair she had…and it smelt so—

"Riku! Are you listening?" She would snap, he looked at her. "I said, I want you to introduce the girl to the darkness. Then, I want you to go and find Princess Serenity, while the Heartless are attracted to the Keyblade they are also attracted to the pure energy emitted from the most powerful crystal she wears.

"Yes, it would be my pleasure."

-----

If you like, please review.

-Kiken


End file.
